Harvest Moon Riders Anthem
by BooBoo
Summary: Parody of "Ruff Ryder's Anthem" by DMX


HM Farmers Anthem  
  
Stop drop shut 'em down open up shop   
Oh no that's how HM Farmers roll   
Stop drop shut 'em down open up shop   
Oh no that's how HM Farmers roll   
sheep wanna try (what)   
sheep wanna lie (what)   
Then sheep wonder why (what)   
sheep wanna die (what)   
  
All I know is pain (what)   
All I want is rain (what)   
How can I maintain? (what)   
Wit' cow shit on my brain (what)   
I resort to farming(what)   
My chickens move in silence (what)   
Like you don't know what our style is (what)   
HM Farmers the wildest (what)   
My cows is wit' it (what)   
You want it, come and get it (what)   
Took it then we split it (what)   
You fuckin' right we did it (what)   
What the fuck you gon' do? (what)   
When we run up on you (what)   
Fuckin' wit' the wrong barnyard crew (what)   
Don't know what we gon' do (what)   
I'ma have to show sheep(what)   
How easily we blow sheep(what)   
Lem'me find out, here's some mo' sheep(what)   
That's runnin' wit' yo' sheep(what)   
Nothin' we can't handle (what)   
Break it up and dismantle (what)   
Light it up like a candle (what)   
Just 'cuz I can't stand you (what)   
Put my shit on sale(what)   
Like you was in Hell(what)   
Think you shippin' grapes(what)   
Then you havn't met the apes (what)   
Stop drop shut 'em down open up shop   
Oh no that's how HM Farmers roll   
  
Stop drop shut 'em down open up shop   
Oh no that's how HM Farmers roll   
sheep wanna try (what)   
sheep wanna lie (what)   
Then sheep wonder why (what)   
sheep wanna die (what)   
  
  
Is yall sheep crazy? (what)   
I'll bust you and be Swayze (what)   
Stop actin' like a baby (what)   
Mind yo' business lady (what)   
Nosey cows get it to (what)   
When you see me spit at you (what)   
You know I'm tryin' to get rid o' you (what)   
Yeah I know it's pitiful (what)   
That's how farmers get down (what)   
Watch my honkies spit rounds (what)   
Make yall sheep kiss ground (what)   
Just for talkin' shit clown (what)   
Oh you think it's funny (what)   
Then you don't know me Money (what)   
It's about to get ugly (what)   
Fuck it dog, I'm hungry (what)   
I guess you know what that means (what)   
Come up off that field of green (what)   
5 sheep on the thing (what)   
Don't make it a slaughter house scene (what)   
Give a dog a bone (what)   
Leave a dog alone (what)   
Let a dog roam (what)   
And he'll find his way home (what)   
Home of the brave (what)   
My home is a cave (what)   
And yo, I'ma hick(what)   
Till my home is an intelligent pick(what)   
I'ma tractor pull later(what)   
It's all about the papers (what)   
sheep caught the vapors (what)   
And now they want to rape us (what)   
Stop drop shut 'em down open up shop   
  
Oh no that's how HM Farmers roll   
Stop drop shut 'em down open up shop   
Oh no that's how HM Farmers roll   
sheep wanna try (what)   
sheep wanna lie (what)   
Then sheep wonder why (what)   
sheep wanna die (what)   
  
  
Look what you done started (what)   
Axe for it you got it (what)   
Had it should'a shot it (what)   
Now you're dearly departed (what)   
Get at me dog did I rip shit? (what)   
Wit' this one here I'll flip shit (what)   
animals know when I kick shit (what)   
It's gon' be some slick shit (what)   
What was that look for? (what)   
When I walked in the door (what)   
Oh you thought you was raw (what)   
Boom, not any more (what)   
'Cuz now you on the floor (what)   
Wishin' you never saw (what)   
Me walk through that door (what)   
With with those clippers(what)   
Now it's time for bed (what)   
Two more to the head (what)   
Got the floor red (what)   
Yeah that diseased cow's dead (what)   
Another unsolved mystery (what)   
Is goin' down in history (what)   
sheep ain't never been shit to me (what)   
Bitch ass sheep can't get to me (what)   
Gots ta make a move (what)   
Got a point to prove (what)   
Got ta make 'em groove (what)   
Got 'em all like 'ooooh' (what)   
So until the next time (what)   
You hear this honky rhyme (what)   
Try to keep your mind (what)   
On gettin' crops and time(what)   
Stop, drop, shut 'em down open up shop   
Wool is cheap mother fucker  
  
*Parody of "Ruff Ryder's Anthem" by DMX*  
*Some more Gameshow parodies are soon to be released* 


End file.
